


Welcome to the Jungle

by cate-lynne (catelynne)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catelynne/pseuds/cate-lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of the boys hunting him down, Gabriel turns Team Free Will into animals for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Jungle

“We’ll find him, Dean, calm down.”  Castiel’s voice broke through the haze of rage that clouded Dean’s mind.  He looked incredulously at the angel that sat in Sam’s usual seat.  Castiel looked nervous at having Dean’s glare directed at him, but he was very obviously trying to look reassuring at the same time.  It wasn’t working.

“Calm down?”  He gave a short, unamused laugh. “Calm down!  My brother is wandering the woods outside the bunker.  As a MOOSE!  Gabriel turned Sam into a moose.  What am I supposed to do with a moose brother?”

“Um…”

“Don’t answer that.”

It was silent for a while in the car while Dean fumed.  Castiel was looking at him in apprehension.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, we gotta find him so he can change Sam back.”

“Gabriel will know that you are looking for him.  He won’t be easy to find.”

“I know that.”

Another silence, then-

“What the hell?”  Dean was staring down at his hands, which were shrinking and growing coarse fur on the backs.  “Oh, no.  You son of a bitch!”

Castiel watched with wide eyes as Dean’s whole body started to shrink and transform.

“Damn it, Cas!  Take the wheel.  Get us back to the bunker, now!”

Once they were back and the Impala was safely in the garage, Castiel took Dean, now a squirrel, outside to find Sam.  He was small and warm, if rather excited.  He was running up and down Castiel’s arms, racing across his shoulders and chattering loudly.  He drew the attention of Sam, who trotted into view.  He looked at Castiel, then at the squirrel with a confused look on his face.  Or, as confused as a moose can look.

“It would appear that Gabriel has turned Dean into a squirrel,” Cas supplied.  Sam snorted and let out a moose noise that Castiel supposed was laughter.  There was a sudden popping sound, and suddenly Dean’s chattering became words.

“I’m going to kill him.  I’m coming for you Gabriel!  Wait-” he stopped when he realized that he was speaking.  Sam and Castiel stared.  Then Sam spoke.

“How is that even possible?”

“Gabriel,” Dean and Castiel said at the same time.

“Well, now what?” Sam asked. “How do we turn back human?  Cas, can you do it?”

“No, I do not have the power. And it appears that Gabriel is turning me into an animal too.”

Dean and Sam both whipped around to look at Castiel, just as Castiel shrank down and became a black and white kitten.  The Winchesters stared at him.  Castiel stared back.

“He’s…” Dean started.

“Adorable!” Sam interrupted.  Dean glared at him.

“That is _not_ what I was gonna say.”

“Shut up, you know it’s true.  Look at him.”

So they looked back at Castiel, who was turning in circles with a confused look on his little face.  He looked up at them with a pleading look.

“I cannot tell what kind of animal I am.”

Sam made another moose-y sounding laugh and Dean squeaked a laugh.

“Dude, you’re a cat.”

Cas stared up at them, blinking in confusion.  It was just too cute.  Dean and Sam were really laughing now.  Castiel sat down and ran a tiny paw over his nose self-consciously.  Suddenly, Dean let out a gasp, trying to get air to speak.

“He’s….he’s _Cat_ stiel…Kitten of the Lord!”  The two erupted in more laughter.  Cas mewed in distress.  The sound was so heartbreaking that Sam and Dean immediately rushed over to him.  Sam leaned over to sniff the top of Cas’s little head while Dean patted him with his paws, looking for injury.

“What are you doing?” Castiel sounded offended.  Sam was messing up his fur.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, Dean, now stop manhandling….er, cathandling me.  And Sam, remove your nose from my face.  Now.”

When neither of them backed off, Cas let out a little hiss and swiped with his claws.  The two retreated.

“Well, now what?” asked Dean.

“Now, you boys learn your lesson and leave me alone,” a new voice said.  They all looked around to see Gabriel walking towards them.  Immediately, Castiel scampered over to him and clawed his way up his brother’s pant leg, then his shirt, so he could sit on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Hey, Cas,” Gabriel smiled and petted his little brother.  Castiel purred.

“Hey, no purring at him!” Dean shouted, and then ran up the other side of Gabriel. “Change us back, Gabe.”

“Will you chuckleheads leave me alone?  I’m trying to stay away from the Host.  They watch you, so if they find you, they find me.”

Sam walked over.  Secretly, he was enjoying being a moose.  It was very calming.

“Alright Gabriel, we’ll back off.”

“Thanks, kiddo.  Now, you’ll turn human again as soon as the sun sets.”  With that, he disappeared.

“What?!”  Dean shouted.

“So…what do we do now?” Cas asked a few minutes later.  They all looked at each other.  “We could frolic in a meadow.  I know a nice one just five minutes from here.”

“No,” Sam and Dean said at the same time.  Castiel pouted.  Suddenly, Dean looked up at Sam.

“Well,” he said.  “How many times are we going to get to say we rode a moose?”

 


End file.
